


fairy boys.

by softyugyeom



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crossdressing, Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M, Mention of sex, Multi, PolyRelationship, bts is a relationship minus jungkook, death mention, fairy!bts, fairy!yugyeom, i don't use caps & instead of writing the word "and" i use the symbol :/, mention of got7, shy!yugyeom, slight neglect?, soft, suggestive jimin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyugyeom/pseuds/softyugyeom
Summary: yugyeom is brought to a new group of fairies after his hyungs were taken away & most likely killed. he meets a boy named jungkook who seems to be just as much of an outcast as the flora fairy is. the fauna fairy, jungkook, eventually warms up to yugyeom & they become a bit more serious over time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfiction... i hope it's not bad !! (read the tags please)

_**begin.** _

yugyeom sighed, rubbing the back of his neck & he bites down on his lip harshly, enough that it bleeds & causes the drop of dark red liquid to trail down his chin. he wiped it off, toying with the sweater that kept him warm. it had holes cut out for the large, pink, semi transparent dragonfly wings to fit through. the boy stared down at his feet before a chipper tone comes from someone with pink hair & soft eyes, he was mildly tall, his wings belonging to the swallowtail butterfly, although the colors were very unnatural (they were a dark purple). he was followed up by a taller male who had white, fluffy hair; this one looked menacing. _the leader_ , he thought. his body shivered as the male's husky tone sounded, "where is he?" the smaller looked upwards, almost snorting with laughter. he was right **here** , obviously! but then he spoke again, "jackson, where is jackson?" he sounded panicked & yugyeom felt his eyes water.

he whined quietly, tears pricking his eyes & he brought up the fuzzy, pink, fleece sweater to wipe away the droplets of salty liquid away. he had a lump in his throat, his hyung. he missed him so much. he remembered watching the muscular male get dragged away, he was told to hide by jaebum, told to go away & run to fairies he knew only slightly. but his hyungs trusted them, so yugyeom did too. he let out a small choked sob avoiding the piercing purple glare of the elder fairy & the soft pink gaze of the more delicate looking elder. he hadn't fully taken in the leader's appearance, no, he was too **scared** to. the younger bit his lip before he managed to push the words passed his soft, pink lips. his eyes are red from crying, _especially_ because he hasn't stopped, "h-hyung is- he's..." he trails off, avoiding the touchy subject before the tall male almost shouts  & it reminds yugyeom all too much of his old leader & he quickly whimpers out the two words that make him crumble. " _he's dead_."

he feels his heart racing & arms wrap around his form, being careful to avoid the delicate wings. the boy was so **fragile** , so _easy_ to break. he felt  horrible, he hadn't even told his hyungs he loved them. he was too terrified of himself getting caught & all his hyungs' schooling being for nothing. he eventually fell into a slumber, exhausted from the large amount of crying he'd done against the stranger's chest. he woke up to find a boy with a rather rectangular smile looming over him. "hi!!" his heart skipped a beat as the cheery aura surrounding the male, much like it did with youngjae & bambam. he whined quietly, blinking up at the boy. baby blue irises disappear behind tanned eyelids & reappear. the pink haired boy sat up, patting his head, trying to find the flower crown mark hyung had made for him. when he couldn't find it he almost panicked. quickly, the box boy (yugyeom was going to call him that, no matter the protests he received) handed him the flowers that were formed in a skilled circle. the flora fairy put it on his head neatly, tongue poking out in concentration. _it has to be perfect!_ he thinks, eyes narrowing before he grins happily as he knows it's on correctly.

he was told to go out & get something to eat, so, he quickly navigated the house with the help of a small rabbit but he stopped & glared down at it. this was _not_ the kitchen. he stepped into the room, not realizing the boy on the bed that was surrounded with birds  & all different sorts of creatures, from rabbits to a snake coiled around the bedpost. he blinked as his eyes fell upon the golden eyed boy who, in yugyeom's opinion, was so the epitome of beauty. he swallowed, wings buzzing behind him as the fauna fairy's cheeks were now a soft pink. he noticed a rabbit clinging to his side & he realized why. there were flowers blooming from the floor below him. he quickly whined, "i'm sorry!! i just- aish..." he turned away &, when he heard the soft footsteps of the tall male, he looked back up. "i'm jungkook!" the brunette purred, nodding his head at the flora fairy. " _y-yugyeom..._ "

**Author's Note:**

> okay so, that was pretty short but i promise the next chapter will be longer!! thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
